Eli's revenge
by Mistress Malica
Summary: Eli decided to look up Lieutenant Gimm after his promotion before leaving with Thrawn. Huge spoiler for the Thrawn novel. Also only Thrawn, Eli and Gimm even though Ezra is tagged. Fanfiction don't have these characters. Also one shot.


One shut but I would love to hear your feedback.

* * *

Eli allowed Commodore Thrawn to walk out of the shuttle before him and into the Thunder Wasp.

"We should just collect our things, and then I will inform the officers that we have received a new command, and that the new leader of the ship will arrive shortly. I have calculated that to take an hour, will that be sufficient enough time for you Lieutenant Commander?" Thrawn's smote voice was asking him.

"Indeed sir" he answered will smiling at the title.

Lieutenant Commander, how wonderful it was to finally have been promoted and especially this high. Eli was excited about telling this to his parents. It would hopefully make his parents calm down about this carrier path not leading anywhere. In the meantime, he would gather his positions and go find Lieutenant Gimm. Eli smiled as he and Thrawn split way and he went into his room and got the few things he would be taking with him his few personal possessions. Eli walked out and down towards were the TIE's where and the flyers was most likely to be. On the way, he meets a few people. It was now them who greeted him instead of the other way around and he loved it.

Finally, he reached the area and was lucky to find Gimm working on a TIE. Eli smiled as he neared the man. Grimm turned around and noticed him but quickly returned to his work.

"Have you been sent over with a message Ensign? Does Commander Thrawn has another mission? Or are you here to say goodbye before both of you become lieutenant in charge of repair droids?" Grimm said with his back to him.

Eli smiled and decided to play along.

"No I just decided to check on you before we leave" Eli said knowing Gimm would notice the lack of sir.

Eli was not disappointed.

"Remember Ensign disrespect to a superior can be punished. Ii I was you I would remember that, so you better address me sir from now on" Gimm said.

"A superior can also punish things like attacking others Lieutenant Gimm" Eli answered with a smug grin.

Gimm finally turned around and looked at him, at first nothing happened but then Gimm's eyes saw the new plaque. Gimm's face turned completely pale and he straighten up.

"My apologies sir" Gimm said but Eli could see it was costing him considerable effort to form the words.

"Indeed, now the last time we meet I recall you saying something about getting out easy for the incident. I am sure I could remedy that. What about cleaning all the TIE fighters without any help or we could let you clean all the hallways. I do wonder what the _real_ officers would think about that" Eli suggested.

Gimm's eyes widen in both fear and anger, but there was nothing he could do.

"I do wonder what your friends will think when they see you scrubbing the floor for a wild space yankle like me?" Eli mussed.

Gimm's eyes was filled with anger at the suggestion, but he still kept his mouth shut. Eli looked at the man and decided it had gone on long enough. Eli did not want to be cruel, he just wanted to teach Gimm a lesson after all.

"The thing is Lieutenant Gimm. I have no intention on forcing you to do this, but I do want you to remember today. You mistreated both Thrawn and I on the academy and you insulted me as an Ensign just a month earlier. You used your status to do that and the protection of you influent friends and now suddenly the roles reverse and you could be paying deeply for it. After all, while I can't order you to do every nasty job there is, I can still order you to oversee it being done. I will not do that, but remember that when you mistreat others, they might come back for revenge one day." Eli said.

Grimm visible sighted all though only for a little.

"Now I better go and find Commodore Thrawn. We would not wish to miss our rides to the ISB _Chimaera_ where Commodore Thrawn now is captain, pretty well done for two wild space outsiders like us, would you not say so lieutenant?" Eli asked and grinned.

"Very sir" Gimm said but Eli could hear the surprise in his voice and see his wide eyes.

Eli turned around and left Gimm standing amazed, and probably angry and relieved, behind. Before he was out of hearing rate he turned around.

"One last thing lieutenant. It was actually Commodore Thrawn you can thank for coming to the Skystrike Academy. The Commodore recognised your abilities when you attacked him and suggested it to Commandant Deenlark. Commodore Thrawn knew that you would be scared over the sudden transfer and scared you would be howled back for Coruscant for trial for the many first months" Eli said.

The disbelieving stare he got was all worth it. Eli turned around and walked out leaving an angry, shaken and disbelieving Gimm behind. Eli smiled, it had been worth it, it had been beyond worth it just to see his face.


End file.
